


The Alcohol Made Me Do It

by fvandomtrvsh



Series: The Alcohol Made Me Do It? [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Sara goes out for a few drinks and comes home with an unexpected surprise.





	The Alcohol Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/gifts).



> I saw a post and Facebook and just had to turn into some Avalance fluff. Enjoy!

Ava turned around in bed, unconsciously seeking the warm body of her girlfriend only to find cold empty sheets. She frowned, confused in her half asleep state, before remembering Sara was out drinking with her friends. She pulled the covers more tightly against herself and closed her eyes, deciding to go back to sleep, she had work in the morning after all.  
A loud bang followed by some unintelligible whispers made Ava sit up in bed, fully alert. She focused on the sounds, nine and a half plans already running through her head in case this was a burglar but a giggle and a few hushed words made clear it was only Sara finally getting home. Ava got up, heading towards the corridor, curious about who Sara could possibly be talking to at this time.  
She was not ready for the sight that greeted her. Sara was sitting on the floor, hair falling over her face, and sitting between her legs was a small white dog. Sara seemed to be trying to keep a whispered conversation with it but she kept slurring her words while the dog wagged its little tail, licking Sara’s hands excitedly. 

“Sara?” Ava said quietly, not quite managing to keep her confusion out of her voice. 

Sara’s head snapped up in her direction and she smiled brightly and drunkenly at Ava. 

“Ava! Babe, look! I got a puppy!”

“Yes, I can see that.” Ava crossed her arms trying to ward off the chill of the hallway. “What is it doing here?”

“She lives here, I adopted her,” Sara said like it was obvious, grinning happily at her girlfriend. 

Ava bit her lip, running a hand through her hair feeling lost. She had never seen Sara so drunk before, the other woman usually being too good in holding her liquor. She did know it was useless to try and argue with drunk people though, so she nodded like that was a perfectly normal thing to do, like everyone went out to have drinks and came back home with a puppy. She sighed, watching as the dog walked away from Sara’s legs only to start peeing on the floor. Ava clenched her jaw, a spark of irritation making her want to just put the dog outside and head back to bed. Sara giggled as the dog climbed on her lap, comfortably lying it's head on her hand and closing its eyes. 

“She’s so cute, what do you think we should call her?” she asked. “She looks a little like you, maybe we should call her Ava 2.0.”

“Absolutely not!” Ava said immediately, forgetting the more pressing problems momentarily. She sighed. “Sara, let’s get you to bed before… Anything else, okay?”

“Babe! I can’t move now, she’s asleep!”

Ava rolled her eyes but couldn't contain a smile, drunk Sara with a puppy did make a cute picture. None of their friends would believe her when she told them about this. 

“Well, I want to sleep too, preferably on my bed with you. Or do you plan on staying there on the floor all night?”

Sara frowned, adorably confused, before nodding and letting Ava help her to her feet, the dog safely under her right arm. Ava dragged her to their bed and Sara promptly fell onto it, the dog resting on her chest.  
Ava went to clean the hallway once she was sure Sara was okay. After that she went in search of a box and an old rag she could put the dog on until they could figure out what to do with it, there was no way she was letting it sleep on her bed.  
When she got back to the room Sara was fast asleep, the dog comfortably lying by her side. Ava sighed noticing Sara’s dirty shoes on the bed. She quickly took the shoes off, then Sara’s pants so her girlfriend would be more comfortable. Sara didn't stir once. 

“Okay, now you,” she whispered to the dog grabbing it from its spot on the bed. She put it on the box gently, nodding to herself, noticing it had plenty of space. “You stay there.”

She went back to bed, getting under the covers and snuggling against Sara’s arm, a sigh of contentment falling from her lips as she closed her eyes, eager to go back to sleep. Her contentment was short lived as the dog started to cry. Ava kept her eyes closed trying to ignore it, hoping it would get tired and fall asleep.  
After maybe three minutes, that to Ava felt like thirty, the dog’s cries got more desperate and she couldn't take it anymore. Ava got up and found the puppy looking sadly at Sara’s side of the bed. It’s tail waggled happily when it saw Ava and it immediately stopped its crying. 

“Seriously?” she said out loud. 

The dog just seemed to get even more excited when it heard her voice. 

“Just go to sleep,” Ava said trying to sound stern. “Sleep.”

She patted its box and temporary bed trying to get the dog to lay down. It followed her happily but didn't get into the box, preferring instead to lick her foot. Ava shook her head. Stupid dog. 

“What do you want? Water?” she asked ignoring the small voice telling her she was talking to a dog. “I don't have any food for you, Sara clearly wasn't thinking when she got you.”

The dog just seemed happy to lick her, its ears moving every time she talked. Ava sighed for the thousandth time that night and went to the kitchen to get water for the dog. It followed her closely, stumbling a little on the kitchen floor. When she went back to the room, it ran in front of her, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Ava put the bowl with water on the floor and the puppy drank eagerly from it.

“So you were thirsty. Good.” She got up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “Now, go to sleep.”

Ava went back to bed feeling exhausted, she would have to be up in a few hours and she desperately needed to sleep. For a few minutes everything was quiet, until she heard the dog’s low cries right beside her. She opened her eyes to find the dog’s warm brown ones looking pleadingly at her. 

“Are you kidding me!” She had half a mind to just wake Sara up and force her to deal with the dog but the chances of her girlfriend being in any state to help was slim. “I don't know what you want!”

The dog wagged its tail, not taking its eyes off of her. She tried to think of what else it could want but the only thing on her mind was how when Sara was petting it it immediately went to sleep but now it was driving her crazy. 

“I’m not going to sit on the floor with you.”

The puppy titled its head a little to the side and she had to admit it was pretty cute. She weighed her options for a few seconds but in the end her exhaustion won out and Ava picked the dog up and settled it on the bed besides Sara. 

“There, now, sleep. Please.”

The small dog licked her hand and then immediately walked around looking for a comfortable position, seconds later it was asleep. 

“I’m fucking killing Sara tomorrow.” was Ava’s last thought before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr: fvandomtrvsh ;)


End file.
